Alerey Logan McOwen
Alerey Logan McOwen (Olufson) "What does "rank" mean'ta you soldier? S'a trick question, actually. Either or, you're wron' an' ya' now owe me fifty push-ups. Get to it." -A common question asked to recruits by Alerey. Alerey Logan McOwen, formerly Olufson was a human warrior, then Death Knight born in the Kingdom of Alterac over sixty years ago who served with the Stormwind Army (Kingdom of Stormwind) during the First War, Second War and Third War. He was the husband of Dililah Eliza McOwen, and was the father of three children, two of whom are deceased. One still remains, and is happy, surprisingly. Alerey was the Commander of the Infantry for the Argent Onslaught before meeting his fate on the Broken Shore during the Third Invasion of the Legion. Appearance Alerey himself stands at a rather imposing 7'2, carrying a hefty frame of muscle and steel plate that just screamed "Front line trooper"! He was haggard and worn however, years of war and strife carved on his facial features as the visible aging wrought upon his flesh was visible to all, not to mention his full, colour drained hair. At a full sixty-eight years of age, he doesn't appear to be slowing down anytime soon. Alerey, despite looking like he'd more than likely bite your head off if given the chance does have a few things that are noticeable, and exceptionally common amongst his person. Number one: The armour he wore, which was stained and scratched beyond the point of looking like something melded by the primeval forces of nature at this point. Number two: His axe, which he always carried with him and always made sure that it was ready…Just in case. Number three: That worn, frayed blindfold. It was brown once, now it’s burnt, frayed stitching, something he still held with great relevance however. And finally, the dented cigar container on his belt, the one that managed to hold the motif of the dragon, despite how bent and rusted it was. Yet for all of this, he still managed to keep a cigar clenched between the corner of his lips, puffing almost black clouds of acrid smoke into the air as he walked about the city streets. Not like he needed to breathe in this stuff anyways. Childhood & Upbringing. "Alerey! Get up'ere! 'Ow're ya' susposed'ta be a stron' warrior if ya' can' keep up with me!?" - Alerey's father during their training. Childhood Alerey as a young boy was trained extensively by his father, a strong, proud and exceptionally rough man who couldn't accept failure. This wasn't easy considering he, like his father were born with a defect in their left eye, being blind in it from birth. He spent many a day training with him, trying to perfect everything he could so that his father would one day be happy. They fought and sparred and simply let the children forage for themselves, going by the life style. "You eat what -YOU- catch." Alerey's personality being molded by these harsh teachings as a young age. Still, it didn't deter him from doing it, continuing on the path of the warrior that he had been put on by his militaristic father. Adolescence As Alerey grew he continued to train, almost perfecting the craft his father had been drilling into his mind and soul for fifteen years until he was finally old enough to enlist in a formal military. He passed each test with flying colours, going through basic training quickly and landing himself in a position where he could advance. Like his father, Alerey believed that it was better to stand right at the front with the rest of the troops, honour to be had with them with the more combat you could find. To this day, he still holds these beliefs. Adulthood As Alerey aged nothing had changed, his demeanor not altering in the slightest. Picture perfect soldier, serious on the field. He was a fine soldier, and an even better warrior, having earned many rewards for his acts of service and valour within the armies ranks. That all changed however when he was placed under the command of a woman by the name of Dililah Eliza McOwen. Family History "What's your name, Sergeant?!" "S'Alerey, but you can call me Al, darlin'." "Shut your mouth, soldier, I'll address you as "Sergeant Idiot" from now on. How does that sound?" "Comin' ou'ta ya' mouth? Soun's pret'y good, darlin'." - The very first conversation shared between Alerey an his future wife, Dililah. Alerey, despite his disposition now wasn't always like this, he was once a caring young man with a family that he cherished above all things, including himself. He was once married to the woman of his dreams, the one whom he met during the first year of the First War. That woman's name, was Dililah Eliza McOwen. Quite the story for these two, considering that she was his commanding officer. It was within the first year that Alerey grew close to his wife, although she pushed him away. Every single battle they went to they were back-to-back, hacking and cleaving at any orcs that were within reach. She didn't see it, but the man was smitten almost immediately upon the day that he saw her fiery red hair swaying with the swing of her claymore into an orcs skull. They spent countless days and nights huddled up in darkened, miserable muddy trenches, or within make-shift tents that were assaulted by heavy rains. The two, in the closing of the second year grew exceptionally close, their relationship growing in their off time from the front, which was usually spent together. It wasn't too long before they were "Married" Not having the time to actually perform a formal ceremony during the war, during which Dililah conceived two children, Sarah Misha Olufson, and Joesph Alexander Olufson, twins. Alerey had to bare not witnessing the birth of his children, Diliah having been sent on maternal leave of absence. She had returned within the last year, having taken a desk job after being away from the front for so long, something both her and her husband despised vehemently, yet it allowed her to see her children more often than their father, whom was at the front more often than not. Whenever Alerey got the chance to visit her, he did. As the first war came to a close, Stormwind in ruins they had moved to Lordaeron, Dililah, whom was pregnant with their third child at this point gave birth to a healthy, young boy. This boy was named, Thomhus Erik Olufson. Lordaeron and the Olufson tragedies Category:CharactersCategory:HumanCategory:Death KnightsCategory:Argent Onslaught Alerey and his family lived in relative happiness during the "break" during the first two wars, Alerey having still found unstable work to help support his three children and his wife. His family, whom had always instilled a sense of "A hard days work reaps its benefits." became a smith, working sleeplessly to perfect his craft so that he may be able to further hone his skills, and of course provide a better living for his loved ones. It wouldn't last however, disease slowly working through the homestead that Alerey and his family had lived in. Almost impoverished, food was scarce, whatever Alerey got he gave to his wife and children, hoping to perhaps prolong his time and perhaps find some stable work. That day didn't come soon enough, as his first born son, Joesph fell ill. Whatever work Alerey tried to do wouldn't last, a majority of his time spent with his family, and his slowly deteriorating son. During his final days, Alerey spent his time exclusively with his son, comforting him, telling him that he'd make it through it. The one night that he had passed Alerey had held him close, letting his son leave this world in the comfort of his arms. Joesph Alexander died at the too young age of four. Alerey never truly recovered from the loss of his first born son, the man, whom spent days and days trying to provide for his family slowly began to wane in his work, the pain and agony he felt swelling in his core each day driving him to the brink of madness induced grief. He still had two children to care for however, and he could not simply lay down and quit. At some point before the second war started he began to work again, his prowess in smelting and forging steel quickly reaching the eyes of onlookers. Work began to pile in, people from around Lordaeron asking for the man's works. He had access to money and a stable point of work, allowing him to hire more people for his smithy. The time he took off from work was spent with his family. Months had passed after the death of Joesph, Alerey slowly regaining his mental strength. However, in one day that was seemingly swept away. His daughter whom had strayed from the house had taken a tumble into a flowing river, Alerey having been close enough to hear the little girls cries leaped into action, hurling himself into the frigid waters for her. He caught up to her, the river flowing heavily as the cool waters slowly numbed the senses. The poor man held onto her for an hour straight, not letting go of her, hanging on for dear life. He was hearty and fully grown, she was not. In that time her body had gone numb, slipping from his fingers and sinking beneath the current. Alerey could only watch in complete anguish as one of his cherished children slipped from his grip. He spent days looking for her body, to no avail. To this day Alerey believes she may have survived, it's a fools hope, but hope nonetheless. Returning to the front: The Second War The bells had wrung and the drums had sounded, war beginning to arise a new as the second conflict of the orcs and humans began. Alerey pleaded to stay, his own mental state weakened form the tragic losses of his two children, but Dililah had reassured and promised him that their youngest son, Thomhus would be alright. He was left in capable hands while the two went back to the front. Diliah and Alerey took the front once again, back-to-back against the orcs on where they had met. The tone was much different however, instead of grief and sorrow it was righteous anger driving their swings, in hopes to retake what the orcs had taken and razed from them years ago. While at the front yet another tragedy would befall the couple, Dililah having taken a near fatal wound. She was struck in the back with the head of a mace, her spine being crushed violently, rendering her legs numb from the sudden impact. Alerey was there to crush the orc however, pulling his wife to safety and back to a camp where she could receive medical attention. He spent two weeks from the field to rest with her, her fighting days over as she was sent back home. Alerey now truly felt alone. He continued to fight the good fight, going all over with the Stormwind Army until the final days of the second war. When the land was reclaimed Alerey went back to bring his son, and his wife back with him, coming down to finally relax in the now reconstructed Stormwind City Downtime with the family: Fourteen Years of Peace. "What's that you're writing...?" "A book on'ow'ta smith an' shit, why? Comin'ta ask me'bout some sor'o tip?" "No, I'm just saying it looks good...If you're comparing it to the likes of chicken scratch." "Shut up, Thomas." - A conversation had between Alerey and his friend, Thomas Lausten. During the off time between the second and third war Alerey was slowly beginning to get back to work within the newly reconstructed city of Stormwind, a booming business in arms and armor after the recent scare, and potential threat of another war involving the orcs. He worked extensively, going back and forth between his career as a full time soldier, and smith to trying to be a loving father and husband. He couldn't balance them all the time, Alerey seemingly spending more time alone in his forge or at a barracks than at home. Whenever he did have his free time however he spent it with his family, the only time he was truly happy. Over the years Alerey had taught Thomhus, his son many things, some unknowingly due to his absence at times. As time began to wind down Alerey contemplated retiring from his career soldiering duties, perhaps putting in a request for an honorable discharge early, it wouldn't happen as the Third War had been ringing at the doorstep. The Death of Alerey Logan Olufson "Don't deny what you're good at hun', you an' I both know that we both had duties to fulfill...It's how we met in the first place. You're a strong, capable man, and right now, your soldiers need you right at the front with them. Show'em some of that Olufson steel, for me." "I don' wan'ta leave you an' Thom'ere though, wha'appens if I-." "An' if somethin' happens hun', I'll make sure that Thomhus follows the guide lines you an' I have set for him. He's grown so much, he's going to be a strong man, just like his father. Don't show him that you're scared now. If you don't come home, I'll know you did what you had to do, just like you always did for us. I'll make sure Thom knows that." "Aye, love. Ya' tell'em tha' he keeps practicin' an' readin', I don' wan'em'ta go down the same path me an' you did. I wan'em'ta be a stron' man, but no' a soldier...I know tha's'ard'ta ask from'im of all people, since he's go' my bull'ededness an' the like. But, atleas' make sure he makes the righ' decisions while I'm gone." "Alright hun', I'll do that. Now, get goin', they're waiting for you, and you and I both know how much I hated when you kept me waiting." - ''The final conversation Alerey had with his wife before departing for the Third War. It wasn't long until Alerey was on his way to Lordaeron, back to where he had be born, he wasn't placed there on accident, he was asked to be placed there, the blood in his veins demanding that he defend the home lands of his children. This was a final act of respect, fighting for the land and people that had given him shelter when his home was destroyed so long ago, he would now do that same. As he marched up North he took with him his troops, leading them from the front in every assault they were placed in. They moved on to Southshore, fighting against the scourge along with a mass of other troops, their numbers waning greatly. Yet for all of the death and misery they fought on, moving to the final point in their journey. The boarder of Chillwind Camp would be where they stayed until the end of their days, holding fast at the barrier that they and many other soldiers had helped create. It wasn't long before Chillwind was under siege, soldiers dying on the daily. They didn't run, or surrender, they fought to the last man, Alerey included. It was one day that he was there at the front, hacking at the scourge left-and-right as he saw the courage of his troops waning, instincts kicking in as he made a conscious effort to try and maintain that front. ''"Dililah...Thomhus...Joesph an' Sarah, forgive me." - ''The final words of Alerey before charging head long into combat. He rushed head long into the fray, grabbing onto a standard that was perched atop a corpse, screaming bloody murder as he ran face first into the oncoming enemy. A sure fire death awaited him, but it wasn't that point. It wasn't about the glorious death he had wanted, it was about maintaining the front, and he did that flawlessly. He roared defiantly, bolstering the hearts of his troops as the ones who had began to run and cower picked up their swords and fought back. It wasn't long however before he was wounded, a single blade piercing his chest. It was followed by a second, and then a third, sticking through his chest and back. It would've killed a normal man, Alerey however, wasn't a normal man. He struck those beasts down with three defiant swings, taking them back to the land of the dead with him. He died on that field, his body never was recovered. Servitude and Freedom from the Scourge Alerey had been raised as a Death Knight shortly after his death at Chillwind, his body being re-purposed as an engine for carnage and violence. His frame was perfect, his mentality already set in stone, as well as the want and ability to hack and cleave in combat with the utmost effectiveness. It wasn't long afterwards that he was used for what he had been reborn for, killing. The amount of atrocities he committed while under the Lich King's influence are horrid, just like any of his scourged brethren. He spent many years under their cruel masters grip, that icy voice that invaded his mind, keeping him stuck in servitude pushing him towards more violence and bloodshed. He was kept within the Eastern Plaguelands, simply mulling about his days waiting for when he would be called upon to fight. That all changed however during the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel. Breaking the Bonds It wasn't just another day, something felt odd. There was a chill in the air, and a sudden freedom that he hadn't felt in years. It was in that exact moment that whatever it was caused it was doing something. It allowed him to break free from the Lich King's mental grip. Alerey didn't even know who he was at this point, the man being forced into servitude for over a decade had no purpose. However the Knights of the Ebon Blade welcomed him in. It still didn't make sense to him though, his mind blank and almost seemingly void of any thoughts as he simply followed his order and their ideals. It was what took him to Northrend, in the War against the Lich King. He was brought to the icy shores of Northrend without much besides a burning hate and anger, a wish to end this horrid life he had been wrought upon, and the only way he knew how, by going straight to the front and finding a death for himself. Months had passed as he and his Death Knight brethren were bashing at the doors of Icecrown Citadel, that burning desire for vengeance more prevalent that ever, despite it not being what he truly wanted. As soon as those doors came down he was one of the first to rush head long, trying to find himself that death he wanted, to no avail. They spent quite some time besieging the citadel until victory had been declared, most Death Knights had no purpose, Alerey included. There was a time where he spent days on end simply pondering on his existence, not knowing what he was, or truly what he was looking for. The Search for Lost Meaning ''"I need...Purpose. Please. I don' wan'ta live this life anymore, walkin'bout with'alf'o my mind gone' an' the longin'ta figure ou' wha' I'm missin'...Please." -Alerey begging the Argent Crusade after he had returned from Northrend. Alerey had finally taken whatever he could've thought was something guiding him back home, to Alterac. He traveled back to the Eastern Kingdoms, going up North to Alterac as he he searched what he believed to be something "familiar." He went back to Chillwind Camp, the barricade he gave his life for as he seemingly took in his surroundings, the dirt underneath is feet. He continued to travel North into Western Plaguelands, going to Hearthglen himself. It was a hostile greeting, soldiers armed with blades and shields seemingly ready to impale this walking corpse until he fell unto his knees begging for them to give him some sort of purpose. It wasn't long until they simply set him off with a tabard, telling him to walk about the settlements and clear any possible, lingering infestations of undead. During his time with the Argent Crusade he seemingly only did his job, nights wondering what he was missing until he took it upon himself to finally visit his home, Stormwind. It was familiar to him, but he didn't know why, the steps taken to get there burned into his memory, but for unknown reasons as his decaying body was seemingly drawn to the cemetery. He walked the headstones for days until he was drawn to one in particular. He leaned down for it, an unknown voice calling to him as he read the plaque. It was his wife's grave. In that one, sudden and painful realization it seemingly rushed back to him, all the painful memories of past events clinging to his decaying form as he took them all into consideration. Things he had done, things he had failed to do, things he had no control over. He was stricken with anger and grief over what was taken from him, unable to cope he seemingly went back to what he knew, fighting. It was in this hope that he'd find some sort of redemption for what he had done. Thus his long journey with the crusade began, dropping his surname of "Olufson" and instead taking his wife's maiden name "McOwen." He now hoped he can use his skillset to better aid others in hopes to break what he calls. "The Monument to his sins." He started on this journey with a simple sacrifice of his right eye, barbarically tearing it out as a means of penance. "I don' wan'ta look'pon this'ere worl' knowin' I put so much pain' an' sufferin' in'ta it. I can' ask their forgiveness with simple words, so I'm goin'ta give'em action, startin' with this, an' I won' stop until I'm finally absolved'o everythin' I've ever done, or failed'ta do..." - The oath Alerey made to himself before ripping out his last seeing eye. The Cataclysm: The Plaguelands When Deathwing had reemerged during the Cataclysm, the Argent Crusade was quickly at work in the Western Plaguelands, employing neutral allies from the Cenarion Circle to slowly heal the blighted land upon which they had called their homestead. Alerey, having spent a great amount of time with the crusade at this point had been working tirelessly , eliminating any portions of undead that remained while their cenarion allies purified the land. It wasn't long until he found that refugees from destroyed settlements were making their way to Hearthglen, the newly constructed city being used to house those who had lost loved ones, or their homes in the lands upheaval. He used his skill set to his utmost proficiency that he could. It struck him deep down seeing all these terrified people rushing to the safety of this new city, eerily reminiscent of what he had to do many years prior to the sundering of the earth. A lot of the man that used to be Alerey Logan Olufson slowly began to crack out of that worn husk of a corpse, the attempts to be kind and tender with people who were rushed into the protective arms of the crusade present, however it didn't work out like he had hoped. Alerey was still a Death Knight, civilians who were fleeing from their destroyed settlements still holding quite the grudge against him considering there were still friends, or family that were killed by him and his brethren during the War against the Lich King. He did try to be nice to them, despite the hostile actions towards him, slowly gaining the trust from some, and in himself to walk about regardless of the stern gazes he would receive. "I don' give a shit'bout'ow they think'er wha' they say'bout me. Personally? Let'em'ate me for all I care, it'll build some character, 'sides, I can' blame'em for their disdain an' the like, 'ell, I'll respect'em more for it. They're stickin'ta their principles, an' I can respec' tha' , despite'em no willin'ta waver in any sense, eh?" -Alerey on what people think, and how they view him. The Nethergarde Legion and the Blackstone Order Alerey had continued his work with the Argent Crusade faithfully, working his way through it until the soldiers he had worked alongside gained his trust, and vice versa. He simply led any troops he could on this little quest of his for redemption, helping those in need and those who wanted to keep those they cared about safe. However he didn't know what else he could do other than this, simply leading any soldiers he could. He needed more, something with a bit of excitement in his already miserable life. It wasn't long until he made his way to the Blasted Lands with a friend, an former sister-in-arms, helping kick start the Nethergarde Legion. Their job was simple, keep an eye on the Dark Portal to make sure nothing would happen, and meet any head long threats that would appear within the area with steel. He fought along side a skeleton crew of soldiers, ones whom he surprisingly got along with quite well, letting them watch his back and in return bringing them home each time he led them into combat in the Blasted Lands. He was enjoying his company there, things were going good, seeming to resemble some sort of friendly ties he had back when he was much younger and alive as he followed his commander and comrades into battle. Deep South to the Far North After months spent within the Blasted Land the Nethergarde Legion had slowly began to wane and weaken, soldiers either having left on their own volition or within body bags making their numbers rather small. It wasn't too long afterwards however that the group would have a second awakening, reforming from the Nethergarde Legion into the Blackstone Order. The Blackstone Order was stationed within the Eastern Plaguelands, far North from the Dark Portal to within the formerly Scarlet Crusade stronghold Tyr's Hand under the guidance of the Argent Crusade. It was a heavily fortified city that could be used for whatever purposes the the group could ever ask for. Within their time within the plaguelands, Alerey had slowly began to feel rejuvenated, back in lands that hew knew rather well both from his tenure as a soldier in Lordaeron, and as one of the scourged beings that was once freed from the icy grip of the Lich King, it was all familiar, for good and bad, but he did his work regardless. Knowing Alerey? There was plenty of work one could make, this was apparent with the shady figure known as Viserth. Chasing a Shadow While the Blackstone Order had done its work within the Eastern Plaguelands, Viserth was still at large, while companies of soldiers did their best to track his efforts they proved difficult, whether it be due to his ability to appear in one place, and then another after presumably being executed, or due to his own evil machinations and convoluted schemes. "The som'bitch is supposed'ta be dead! 'Ow many times are we goin'ta be be lead'roun' on a goose chace'for he pops up'gain?" "''While I seldom speak in such a manner, I do agree with Alerey in that him playing us like a fucking violin is proving to become rather bothersome." - ''Alerey and Meriahm both agree about finding answers to their questions regarding Viserth. As time passed, and their opportunities to find Viserth dwindled hope seemingly became a further goal to grasp. Soldiers had either died in the attempts to capture, or kill him, some had been swayed to his cause while others found more worthwhile adventures to partake in. The most senior of officers had become desperate in their attempts in finding a solid plan in which to draw him out. It was at this point that they decided to draw him into a trap, with themselves as the bait. After weeks of attacking his supplicants and disrupting the flow of his Machiavellian schemes they decided to attack indirectly, by luring him into a trap within the ruined expanse of Gilneas. After hours,of attacks by the master minds minions he was finally drawn into the open, upon which the Blackstone Order attacked. None can really say what happened amidst all the chaos of battle. The body was never found, but the attacks stopped for a time longer than the Blackstone Order had known. To them, he was gone, but they always had that sinking feeling in the pit of their stomachs that he would one day return. Last Legs After months of inaction, and growing tension among the few remaining officers of the Blackstone Order, it finally split, with Alerey opting for a work in a different field of the Crusade. A year passed, and as times got hard Alerey found himself desperate for more active work. It was then that he found the Argent Bulwark. Crusading Anew Category:Stormwindian